


Gently

by murdergatsby



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dark Will, Family, Feared Violence Towards An Animal, Light Angst, M/M, Murder Fantasy, Will Loves Hannibal, but they're fine promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdergatsby/pseuds/murdergatsby
Summary: Will watches Buster interact with Hannibal.





	Gently

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crystalusagi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalusagi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Family Breakfast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375461) by [murdergatsby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdergatsby/pseuds/murdergatsby). 



> This was a ko-fi request from the lovely [crystalusagi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalusagi). They wanted "something to do with Hannibal and Will’s dogs" and I hope to have delivered that something (and thank you, again, for you support)!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Hannibal sat at the edge of Will’s bed, treating it in the exact manner he would a chair (with his feet securely on the floor, hands on his thighs, and spine straight as if there  _ were _ a cushioned back to support him). His gaze shifted slowly, but fluidly, around the walls of the room. Will knew he had been there before, alone, and had been given plenty of time to observe and analyze the items Will choose to surround himself with. However, he continued to consume the limited space with his eyes as if there were more to study. 

Will stayed in place, looming from the hallway, keeping every part of himself still and silent. He didn’t want to switch it back on yet; he wasn’t ready for the batting eyes and the vicious smiles that he knew rattled the cage bars of Hannibal’s heart. He knew that, of course, the outcome wouldn’t change much if he quickly dipped away, grabbed a knife, and brought it to Hannibal’s jawline like it belonged there. Hannibal would likely just… smile up at him, soft as ever, fondly wondering “Is today the day, Will?”

Their evening plans wouldn’t even change. That threat of violence would change nothing. The thought made Will grit his teeth until it was painful.

_ Fuck him _ . He thought, finding himself unable to even pull the knife through him in fantasy.  _ Not here _ , in this setting, at least.

Will’s malicious and time-altering leering snagged, however, when Buster hopped up on the mattress- on to the small square of space between Hannibal and the foot of the bed.

Will’s breath caught and he felt his body clench.

_ Buster... _

Buster had, to put it lightly, boundary issues.He was a passionate dog, with a lot inside of him that he wanted to share. He always wanted to share. Hannibal, Will was sure, was not the person to share with. 

_ What… do I do if he hurts him? _ Will thought, growing ever more tense as Buster tested the tops of Hannibal’s thighs with one careful paw. Hannibal just watched him, with emotion illegible.

Hannibal lifted his hand from his thigh- the one Buster was poking at- and Buster took that to be an invitation further into Hannibal’s space. He hopped again, right into Hannibal’s lap. He plopped down and Will swallowed.

_ Do I accept it? Do I brush it off? Can I even do that? _

Will thought about calling out to Buster- scolding him, as he would if this were anyone else. However, he wasn’t give then time. Hannibal’s hand came back down, gently, on Buster’s shoulders. He gave him a deep scratch there, pulling up his skin a bit and giving it a shake, before smoothing his wiry coat back into something semi-even and acceptable.

In a flash, Will saw something he wanted- something he  _ used _ to want, at least. It was so simple, so peaceful, to watch Hannibal interact with his family.

Will watched Hannibal smile down at Buster and Will felt himself exhale- his whole body relaxed around the sound of his own breath. He knew Hannibal heard him by the way his brow flicked up in his direction, for just a moment. He continued to stroke Buster like nothing had changed, though. He continued to wait for Will to expose himself to the room by his own choice.

_ He must have always known I was watching. He did that for me.  _ Will assured himself, before taking his first heavy step out of the hall.

“Hey.” Will said, allowing Hannibal to act as if that was what caught his attention. “I’m ready when you are.”


End file.
